


Different Perspectives

by MoonCrown



Series: Home [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCrown/pseuds/MoonCrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Additional scenes from "An Unexpected Misummer's Eve" with different perspectives. All chapters will be independent from each other but most likely closely connect to the chapters in "Midsummer".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In which Thangurion never expected to see his son again. Additional scene from "An Unexpected Midsummer's Eve" Prologue 6 of 6.

**The Southern Watch, Third Age 2931**

He had never gotten over the loss of his youngest son. It was an open wound he never seemed to be able to heal. The painful memories and the failed attempts to find him in the end became so unbearable he could not bring himself to travel anymore. The experienced ranger decided to stay near the head settlement of his people and instead took up the duty as a border guard and trainer. It was a calmer lifestyle that helped dealing with his failure as father.

After 20 year he had given up all hope of every finding his son alive and even Thangurdir had given up his hopeful tracking after 15 years of search. It was painful, but they did their best to move on.

It was no surprise then that Thangurion was skeptical when the stranger that claimed to be Thangur came.

“He is lying,” Thangurion uttered when his squad started to lower their bows, “it has been too long… but he knows too much to…”

A deadly silence fell over the Dunedain present.

Thangur had disappeared under mysterious circumstances and if he had not died, then what could have happened unless he had been kidnapped? It was the logical assumption. But how likely was it that whoever had kidnapped him suddenly had let him go? And so unharmed?

No, that was not likely.

But then how did this person possibly gain so much information? And how did he know where to find the settlement?

The indications of what might have been his son’s fate made his blood run cold. Many had tried to find their secret hideout, and many had failed. But if someone had found Thangur, a young inexperienced Ranger, wander on his own and taken him into _interrogation_ , and if that interrogation had lasted for 20 years… who could hold on for 20 years without breaking even a little? This was a likely scenario.

“I have the scar the wolf gave me, see!” the man continued when they did not answer. He was getting nervous.

That meant nothing.

“Please father! It has been long but surely you could recognize your own son as I have you!”

Those words made Thanguron jerk in surprise. There is no way a stranger would know how he was or would recognize his voice… at least he did not think so. Not even Thangur would know of his current location, unless this man truly was his son and knew his voice.

No… surely it could not be.

“Please father! Even if you no longer wish to have me as son I need your help!” the man pleaded and it was easy to hear he was close to weeping “I have five children and a wife, and they could be in grave danger!”

Thanguron felt his heart quicken. Dare he hope?

“Come,” he ordered his squad silently, “I must see him up close before I decide who he is, or who he is not.”

That day Thanguron discovered that hope is never truly lost. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecilia's thoughts before arriving at Rivendell and before dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional scene from "An Unexpected Midsummer" Prologue 5 of 6.

**South of Rivendell, Third Age 2931**

Every time she closed her eyes she felt the monsters again. They ripped her apart, they ruined her body and they laughed that horrible nightmarish laughter.

She could not shut them out, the memory was too vivid and she was too weak.

One of the two men that had saved her and Frida treated her and spoke to her many times, but she could not bear to listen. She felt a strange pull every time he spoke, as if an invisible force tried to force hope and light into her savaged soul, but again and again she pushed it away. The darkness of her mind was too deep, the shame and the fear. It was an evil cycle. She was ashamed of her weak mind, of her willingness to simply let go and die. She was ashamed because Frida, her own little baby girl that _needed_ her, was not enough for her to want to even try swimming to the surface of her despair. She was ashamed of her uncontrolled fear and inability to keep calm and finally she was ashamed of her weakness that allowed those monsters not only to destroy her, but also her son.

She felt the contractions and the blood and water that poured out of her. She did not want to push even when her caretakers tried desperately to make her give birth to her already dead child. Cecilia was not stupid, her little Niklas was dead, but she did not want proof of it.

In the end she managed, or rather her caretaker managed, to bring the child out and even though she had known, the silence that followed her stillborn baby was not only the absence of a crying child but also the absence of any whisper of hope.

She closed her eyes wearily, ignoring the desperate and painful pleas of her caretaker.

Stillborn.

Her little baby boy had died without a chance to live.

She was dying too.


End file.
